


Доказательства

by fioletova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioletova/pseuds/fioletova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку Endless.10 на Шерлок-фесте: Что представляет из себя впервые нормально влюбившийся Холмс-старший?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доказательства

– Майкрофт влюбился, – объявил Шерлок за завтраком, – в этом нет никаких сомнений.  
Джон положил вилку и промокнул губы салфеткой.  
– Вот как? – Ему было интересно, зачем Шерлок завел этот разговор. Два месяца назад он снова поругался со своим старшим братом, в очередной раз «окончательно и навсегда». Он даже вернул Майкрофту треть пропусков, какие успел «позаимствовать» за годы «вражды».  
– Он совершенно не умеет скрывать своих чувств, – сказал Шерлок и шумно листнул газету, словно этим Майкрофт оскорбил лично его и весь род Холмсов.  
– У меня на этот счет иное мнение, – сказал Джон, кашлянув. Занятно, – подумал он, – но если Майкрофт так очевиден, как говорит Шерлок, то кто же тогда умеет скрывать свои чувства? По мнению Джона в списке скрытных людей Майкрофт стоял на предпоследнем месте, последнее занимали человекоподобные роботы. А если принять во внимание, что роботы людьми в полном понимании этого слова все же не были, то картина получалась и вовсе интересная.  
Джон так увлекся своими мыслями, что не сразу заметил, как Шерлок смотрит на него поверх газеты.  
– Джон, – сказал Шерлок и покачал головой, – мой брат – один из самых очевидных людей.  
– Хорошо. И как же, – Джон набрал воздуха в грудь, потом громко выдохнул, – и как же я должен был понять, что он влюбился? Может быть, ты даже знаешь, в кого?  
– В Лестрейда, – последовал мгновенный ответ. – Симпатия возникла давно, но только год, год и два месяца назад, она переросла в любовь.  
– Но они с Грэгом даже не знакомы! – Воскликнул Джон, чем заслужил еще один ироничный взгляд поверх газеты.  
– Они очень хорошо знакомы, – сказал Шерлок. – Ты заметил, что Майкрофт часто приезжает на место преступления, если расследование ведет инспектор Лестрейд?  
– Потому что он следит за тобой.  
– Чушь, – отмахнулся Шерлок, – Майкрофт уделяет мне внимания не больше, чем гипотетической войне в Корее.  
Джон потер лоб и с какой-то грустью посмотрел на остатки омлета у себя на тарелке. Наверное, он уже остыл.  
– То есть, – продолжил Шерлок, как ни в чем не бывало, – иногда он сует свой нос в мои дела, а нос у него, как ты имел несчастье видеть, очень длинный. Но, убедившись, что я прекрасно обхожусь без его бесценного внимания, Майкрофт снова погружается в политические интриги.  
– Тебя послушать, так он похож на какого-то спрута, – буркнул Джон.  
– Именно, – кивнул Шерлок с таким довольным видом, что Джона охватило невыносимое желание запустить в него скомканной салфеткой. – Майкрофт похож на спрута, его не видно, не слышно, но он всегда там, под водой, и ты никогда не знаешь, в какой момент он решит напасть и показать свою силу.  
В ответ на эту тираду Джон нахмурился. Ему почему-то вспомнились слова Майкрофта: «Мой брат мечтал стать пиратом». Пираты, – как Джон подозревал, – не сильно-то симпатизировали чудовищам со дня моря.  
– Поэтому я сразу заподозрил неладное, когда Майкрофт стал появляться все чаще и чаще. Признаюсь, сперва я пытался найти рациональное объяснение его визитам.  
– Например, что он следил за тобой, а потом жаловался вашей матери на твое плохое поведение? – Усмехнулся Джон. Шерлок наградил его высокомерным взглядом.  
– Если бы ты знал нашу мать, – сказал он с нотками оскорбленного достоинства в голосе, – то пришел бы к таким же выводам.  
Джон позволил себе улыбнуться. Стоило признать, что это была необычная беседа, и ему действительно хотелось услышать, что Шерлок скажет дальше, поэтому Джон не стал спорить.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, – допустим. Что же заставило тебя изменить свое мнение?  
– Его туфли.  
Джон помолчал, прежде чем уточнить:  
– Туфли?  
– Именно. Майкрофт ненавидит грязную обувь. Ты знаешь, что я всего два раза видел его в заляпанных ботинках? – Спросил Шерлок. Этого Джон не знал. – Первый раз – на похоронах отца, второй – год и два месяца назад, нет, все-таки год и месяц.  
Это было смехотворное объяснение, но за время своего знакомства с Шерлоком Джон привык к тому, что все его теории, даже самые нелепые на первый взгляд, имели под собой вескую доказательную базу. Может быть, грязь на туфлях Майкрофта волшебным образом сложилась в слова: «Я без ума от инспектора Лестрейда», – решил Джон. С этими Холмсами все могло быть.  
– Он даже не обратил внимания, – сказал Шерлок, – в тот день я официально познакомил его с Лестрейдом, и за время их разговора Майкрофт ни разу не посмотрел вниз, на свою грязную обувь. Это было подозрительно.  
– Но вряд ли туфли были единственным доказательством, – сказал Джон. Омлет остыл окончательно, и он отодвинул тарелку в сторону, потом, подумав, взял тост и с секунду колебался, выбирая между сливовым джемом и малиновым.  
– Естественно, нет, – продолжил Шерлок. – Я стал следить за ним внимательнее, а Майкрофт из-за своей лени всегда упускает самые важные детали. Иногда мне становится страшно, что именно он отвечает за всю нашу страну.  
– Вряд ли за всю, – вставил Джон, решив остановиться на малиновом.  
– И за остальной Евросоюз, – фыркнул Шерлок. – Если бы они видели то, что вижу я! Разве ты не замечал, с какой подчеркнутой вежливостью и доброжелательностью Майкрофт держится с Лестрейдом?  
Джон покачал головой.  
– Я даже не знал, что они знакомы, – сказал он и зачерпнул джем чайной ложкой. – Кстати, как так вышло, что я всегда с тобой, но ни разу не видел их вместе?  
Шерлок сложил ладони под подбородком и улыбнулся так, словно Джон неимоверно забавлял его своими вопросами.  
– Потому что ты всегда занят, – сказал он, – ты не позволяешь себе отвлечься, боишься, что иначе упустишь нечто важное. Ты смотришь не туда, Джон.  
– И куда же мне нужно было смотреть? – Недовольно спросил его Джон. Все-таки ему больше нравилось, когда они обсуждали обувь и привычки Майкрофта Холмса.  
– Если бы ты обернулся, то увидел бы, что он всегда стоит чуть в стороне, но все же – достаточно близко, чтобы его можно было заметить, чтобы можно было к нему подойти. Майкрофт держит дистанцию, но дает понять, что готов к разговору. Он строго одет, но, приезжая на встречи к Лестрейду, расстегивает пиджак и ослабляет галстук. Майкрофт поигрывает зонтом, – сказал Шерлок, и Джон чуть не подавился очередным куском тоста.  
– Какое отношение это имеет к его мнимой влюбленности? – Спросил он.  
Шерлок буквально просиял.  
– Самое прямое. Сейчас мой брат редко позволяет себе такие вольности в жестах, этому он научился за годы политической жизни, и все же он разговаривает с Лестрейдом и крутит зонт в руках, гладит ручку. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит?  
– Нет, – отрезал Джон, – я совершенно не хочу понимать, что это значит.  
– Он улыбается Лестрейду, но не так, как тебе или мне. В конце концов, он безбожно ему льстит всякий раз, как они встречаются!  
Джон, благодарный за то, что Шерлок не стал развивать свою мысль о Майкрофте и ручке зонта, снова готов был вернуться к их разговору.  
– Льстит? – Спросил он скептически.  
– «Вы прекрасно справились с этим делом, инспектор», – передразнил Шерлок. Джон был уверен, что никогда не слышал у Майкрофта таких жеманных ноток в голосе. – По интеллекту он превосходит меня, и я знаю наверняка, что мой брат может раскрыть любое дело, даже не выходя из своего клуба! Но все же он всякий раз хвалит Лестрейда!  
Наверное, это детская травма, – решил Джон, – трагедия, которую Шерлок так и не смог пережить. Просто однажды в детстве он понял, что по интеллектуальным способностям уступает своему старшему брату…  
– И самое невероятное, что Майкрофт сам в это верит, – продолжил Шерлок, понятия не имея о выводах, которые Джон сделал секунду назад. – Он ослеплен. Оглушен! Он ищет внимания, но не напрямую, следовательно, боится, что его интерес может быть отвергнут. Он не позволяет себе следить за Лестрейдом и вмешиваться в его дела, потому что Лестрейд – не работа, он – личное, а мой брат никогда не смешивал эти две вещи. Он прекрасно знает о природе своих чувств и поэтому ведет себя с осторожностью, какая свойственная всем больным. Он перестраховывается, но все-таки надеется и поэтому иногда позволяет себе маленькие слабости, как, например, те жалкие попытки «самолечения», какими являются его встречи с Лестрейдом. Возможно, их разговоры, переписка. Может быть, все пройдет само собой? – Сказал Шерлок, снова изобразив Майкрофта. Получилось у него также плохо, как и в прошлый раз. – Может быть, болезнь отступит? Может быть, в следующий раз Лестрейд покажется ему не таким интересным, не привлечет его? Майкрофт уже поставил себе диагноз, поэтому он не видит нужды во врачах. Но как же фатально он ошибается! Болезнь уже охватила его организм, она прогрессирует, и она не отступит.  
Джон, заслушавшись, не сразу понял, что Шерлок замолчал и уже несколько секунд сидел, ожидая его реакции.  
– И в чем же он ошибается? – Спросил Джон.  
– Лестрейд тоже в него влюблен. Пять-шесть месяцев, да, вряд ли дольше.  
Что же, проснувшись этим утром, Джон и предположить не мог, какие открытия ждут его впереди.  
– Это ты тоже понял по ботинкам? – Уточнил он на всякий случай.  
– Ради бога, – отмахнулся Шерлок, – Майкрофта сложно назвать идеалом, но Лестрейду до него далеко.  
– И как же?  
Шерлок снова взялся за свою газету. Он демонстративно перевернул страницу, пошуршал следующей и только после этого объявил:  
– По его наглаженному воротничку.

Конец!


End file.
